So Alike, So Different
by DPAK
Summary: 50 themes. 50 sentences. 50 ways to explain their relationship. Jeong Jeong/Piandao.


**A/N: **Written for plushulala on LJ in hopes it'll hold her over until I finally get around to writing the next chapter of Tempered Steel. I was going to leave these as an exclusively LJ post, but then decided to share. XD Hope y'all enjoy~

**1. Candlelit- **Piandao often questioned Jeong Jeong's obsession with candles; for someone who hated being a fire bender, the hermit seemed to love being surrounded by flickering flames.

**2. Dress up- **"I am _not _wearing _that_ to bed, Piandao."

**3. Journey- **The thrill of adventuring never wore off, especially not when one was allowed to fight side-by-side with a close friend.

**4. Two's company- **In the end, all either of them wanted was someone to hold at night and tell them everything was going to be alright.

**5. Take my chances- **Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kiss a ranting fire bender, but Piandao thought he would risk it.

**6. Secret admirer- **Jeong Jeong could have sworn someone was constantly watching him; Pakku suggested he was simply paranoid.

**7. Jealousy- **At first, Piandao was jealous of the fact that Jeong Jeong was a fire bending master, something his parents had wanted _him _to be.

**8. Fairytale- **Piandao would have slew dragons to be with Jeong Jeong; on some days, however, it seemed as if Jeong Jeong himself played the part of the dragon.

**9. The little things- **There were few things better than sitting and having tea with the sword master.

**10. Awkward- **The conversation became awkward when Jeong Jeong casually commented on how cuddly Piandao was; it became more so when the rest of the Order burst out into laughter as he tried to explain how he knew it.

**11. Safe**- Even though he was still bitter over what had happened in the past, Jeong Jeong was glad to see that Piandao was safe after all these years.

**12. Goofing off- **"Now that Master Jeong Jeong and Master Piandao have finally decided to join us, we can begin discussing business."

**13. Wings- **It was surreal to see Jeong Jeong gliding gracefully through the sky like a noble hawkowl that had mastered use of it's wings.

**14. Trust- **They had a silent, mutual trust that, no matter what, they would watch out for each other.

**15. Destiny- **Grand Lotus Iroh always said that destiny was a funny thing; Piandao found it hard to argue with that statement.

**16. Home- **After the war was over, Piandao made it his personal mission to convince Jeong Jeong to move into his castle.

**17. Heartache- **_(__Possible__ Spoiler for an unwritten chapter of Tempered Steel)_Nothing hurt him more than when Piandao told him he was returning to the Fire Nation.

**18. Obstacle- **Getting over their trust issues proved to be more difficult than anticipated.

**19. Seasons- **Spring was a time for fresh starts and new beginnings; Piandao thought he'd follow nature's cue.

**20. Artwork- **Piandao spent hours everyday capturing the beauty of nature on paper; it was one of his favorite hobbies.

**21. Love letter- **After finding a letter that effectively scarred him for life, Sokka swore to never snoop around Piandao's room again.

**22. Bloom- **Their affair proved to be like a flower: once it blossomed, it was a beautiful thing to behold but it didn't take long for it to begin to wilt and die.

**23. Opposites- **Jeong Jeong would declare his desire to be a water bender to anyone who tried to hold a conversation with him, whether they wanted to hear the rant or not.

**24. Catch me- **"Don't be so afraid of falling in love; I promise I'll be here to catch you."

**25. Lazy- **_(Prequel to 12) _The Grand Lotus had scheduled a meeting for that morning, but Piandao just wanted to keep laying there with Jeong Jeong nestled in his arms; they would only be a few minutes late…

**26. Unexpected-** He had to admit that he was surprised by the faint muttering of, "Just be glad I love you…"

**27. Quarrel- **"For the last time: sex is _not _destruction- or a burden!"

**28. Gift- **_(Related to 1)_ Even though he didn't understand the obsession, Piandao was sure to stock up on candles every time he went into town.

**29. Flirt- **Piandao taught Sokka the way of the sword; Sokka, in return, taught Piandao proper flirtation techniques.

**30. Old-fashioned- **Many people couldn't understand why they chose to play Pai Sho; then again, they didn't realize the deeper meaning in each of the moves.

**31. Freefall- **_(Related to 24) _Though it wasn't likely he'd admit to it, but letting someone catch him wasn't so bad.

**32. Caress- **"You have three seconds to move your hand before I set it on fire."

**33. Games- **Trying to catch Jeong Jeong was like a game of catfox-and-mouse shrew; it was only through sheer determination that Piandao was able to track him.

**34. Entwined- **Jeong Jeong turned his head and scoffed as Piandao took his hand, but the sword master caught a glimpse of the slight smile that formed afterwards.

**35. Spellbinding- **The way Piandao moved so fluidly in battle was mesmerizing; Jeong Jeong hated that he couldn't look away.

**36. Tangled- **The tale of his desertion was a mess of rumors and lies delivered as truth and that was what made him a legend.

**37. Here and now- **Some lived in the past, others for the future; Piandao merely wanted to make each moment matter as they occurred.

**38. Colors- **Jeong Jeong never told anyone the reason he disliked sunsets; to him, it looked like someone had set the sky on fire.

**39. Don't cry- **He had seen so many people die, comrades and enemies alike, but this funeral was more than he could handle; he only hoped he could keep the tears at bay until he was alone at home.

**40. Selfless- **Members of the Order were required to show a level of selflessness, but, in reality, all of them had one thing they selfishly kept to themselves.

**41. Change of heart- **_(Follow-up to 2)_ "Fine, I'll wear it… but you had better make it worth my time!"

**42. Sanctity- **Their bickering ended when Pakku commented on how much they sounded like a married couple.

**43. Carry- **It was a sign of trust when Piandao let someone hold his favorite sword; it was a true honor if he let anyone carry it.

**44. Hereafter- **_(Follow up to 39) _He managed to make it home- if he could even dare call it that now- before he broke down; he silently prayed he wasn't being watched from the Spirit World.

**45. Whisper- **Quiet exchanges around a camp fire proved to be a common place between the two; they would often sacrifice sleep for careless whispers in the dark.

**46. Patience- **Jeong Jeong understood the importance of patience; he had seen the destruction caused by those who refused to wait.

**47. I'll be there- **One sentence, less than ten words, was all Piandao needed to go running to the Earth Kingdom.

**48. Tomorrow's another day- **He let out a sigh as he trudged to the guestroom, once again being kicked out of _his _bedroom; oh well, there was always tomorrow…

**49. The one- **He denied it fervently, but there wasn't anyone else for him.

**50. Yin Yang- **They sat back-to-back; the black topknot contrasted greatly against the ash white hair.


End file.
